


A loving friend

by sphinx_tm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx_tm/pseuds/sphinx_tm
Summary: cw// pokémon death. It’s stated in the solo I know. It’s rather short, but enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A loving friend

——————————————————

‘ The memories ...  
it’s all just memories 

now ... ‘

cw// pokémon death.

——————————————————

Throughout the day, Milo has been back and forth between the fields, garden, the herd, and the barn. They’re honestly worried about their beloved pokémon, Sassy. Sassy is his dubwool, rather old gal. Loves her to bits. But lately, they noticed her slowing down.

Her companion is their recently evolved shiny dubwool, fluffy. He’s been skittish around her since she’s slowed up with well, everything. Sassy is normally the one guiding and protecting the herd, showing new yearlings how to be a wooloo, escape, roll away, protect themselves. She was top sheep, been that way for 16 years.

When Milo noticed, he took time out of his day to spend a couple hours with her, giving pets, treats, his undivided attention. Then he went off to do more work. Rinse and repeat.

As night fell, he decided to keep her company, bringing a few things to make them both comfortable. Berries, some curry, blankets. It may be spring time but it’s still cold.

Didn’t think to tell Piers but, his pokémon comes first. As expected, Sassy came over and laid her head in his lap, giving a soft huff. She was tired, eyes heavy with sleep. She was so ... /peaceful/.

He didn’t think of it. That Sassy would be leaving him. Too tired, it’s too late at night to even think. But a pokémon that comes to lay with him made him happy. 

When the morning did rise, Milo didn’t go out and watch it like he usually does. Instead he spent it with his beloved dubwool, who unfortunately, passed in her sleep. She wasn’t in any pain, it was just her time to go.

He wonders though ... will he have another mon to stay with him this long like she did. Though, that won’t linger.

He has to mourn.


End file.
